Deity
Deity means "Immortal" or "God/Goddess" who have supernatural powers. All of the Deities mentioned can either be fought or met. Xenia is a unique continent, as it is divided into smaller sections on which each a certain god is able to give influence over. There are 8 Deities that are met, most having protectors. Members Each Deity (except for Gaia, Iblis, and Amy) bear a large, yellow emblem on their back, representing their attribute. Spartan The first god introduced, Samsara bears a large star-shaped emblem on his back, as his attribute is Light. He is firstly introduced as a "Voice" in Kastulle Ruins (Battle for Bermesiah), requesting the Grand Chase's help. He makes his physical appearance in the Temple of Cuatal where he is attempting to resist the corruption, with Vanessa and Amy supporting him. Unfortunately, the Grand Chase were too late; he is under the control of the Ascendant God, and has no control over his mind and body. He is defeated by the Grand Chase and is freed from the shackles of evil. Samsara governs over the power of Light and Circulation (Energy). Starkiln The God of Flames, and the second god introduced, Starkiln bears a large, dual sided flame on his back, for the attribute of Fire. He is currently the only boss on Xenia that is not controlled by the Ascendant God. He attacks out of misconception, thinking that the Grand Chase may be allies of the Ascendant God. After he is defeated, he apologizes and states that he is like his volcanoes, and is not easily calmed once ignited. Starkiln then proceeds to open the gate to the last portions of Xenia Continent, but not before asking the chase to finish their duty immediately. This is because once the gate has been opened, they will have to protect themselves from stronger attacks. King Fang and Elesis are likely his followers, as they become enraged easily. Starklin himself is the rules of Flames, Volcanos, Lava, and Anger. Yamini The Goddess of Judgment, Yamini resides at the Altar of Judgment, located in a snowy region. She was also a fallen warrior while battling against the Ascendant God. Yamini governs over Judgment, Ice, Harmony (in other versions). Although she may seem to govern over "snakes", those are just symbols of Judgment. Perseo The God of Destruction, "Lord" Perseo reigns over a desert region, and resides at the Temple of Destruction. While the Grand Chase battle him, he was really testing their abilities to the fullest extent. He and Gaia attempted to flee Thanatos by sealing up their powers, though it failed. It strongly suggested he and Gaia are a couple. Perseo is the only deity that has the title "Lord" in his name. Perseo controls over the Earth, Stone, Sand, Chaos, and Destruction. Gaia The Goddess of Life, she reigns the Forest of Life. "Lady" Gaia was trapped within Rukkha when Grand Chase had arrived. She is the only deity of Xenia that is not fought. Ryan is one of her followers, as he is to preserve Nature itself. Gaia looks over Nature (Trees, Plants, Water, etc), Life and Death. Amy Amy was originally the Oracle/Idol of Xenia, until she stepped up to the Deities. When Amy becomes Starlet, she is named a "Goddess". She possesses dramatic actions, sings to others, and makes people fall in-love. Amy herself governs Drama, Dancing, Singing, and Love. Shes the only deity that is a playable character. Iblis Iblis claims to be the "Goddess" in the Fortress of Ascension. She seems to look humanoid, but really claims herself to be a relative to Thanatos. She has some strange construct floating over her which protects herself. It is suggested that Iblis is the sister/wife of Thanatos, as not only she is the Goddess of Darkness, but she requests the Chase to spare Thanatos. Thanatos Thanatos, also known as the Ascendant God, rules over the Xenia Continent. He is the controller of the gods, and as such, is incredibly powerful. He has three forms (four counting the pet). He may have actually been kind once according to Iblis, but it is likely that he was "playing his game". Thanatos is the God of Darkness, but then became corrupt and governed over Control. Trivia *Despite being "All Powerful", they still have minions to protect themselves. *Both Rama and Prime Knight are not Deities, though they was designed to fight and protect them. *The Basilisk, boss of the Temple of Fire, is the God of Fire. However, he seems to have no connection to the gods of the Xenia Continent. It is also somewhat strange that there are two Gods of the same thing, as flames and fire are the same. Basilisk just might be a Guardian of Fire *Partusay is considered a "Poseidon", whom is a Greek God of the Sea. It might be possible he could be another god as well, like the Basilisk. *Seemingly, there are many more other deities existing. For example, there were the Highlanders who healed Sieghart from near death, or Sister Maggie who supported Amy to become a Starlet. Category:Characters Category:Story